Ship Day 2012 Drabbles
by erinn80
Summary: Prompst from the S/J Thread on GW
1. Lost in a storm

Years ago he was lost and alone, like a boat in a storm.

He saw only darkness around him.

No light.

No hope.

Then she came in his life.

Her smile like a beacon for his lonely and scarred soul.

Her loving kindness enfolded his spirit, easing his pain.

The shadows of his past began to release their grip on his aching heart.

He learnt that keep living was worth if she was in his life.

She was his rock, his harbour.

He left the tempest behind his shoulders.

Now, lying in her arms, he knew he was finally home.


	2. Teasing and Compliments

Jack saw Sam sitting at her bench, bent over a mysterious _doohickey_.

A particular line in the middle of her forehead was the sign her mind was totally focused on her work.

Her shoulders were tense, like they were supporting the destiny of the universe, a fact way too close to the reality.

He started talking to her and, after some lame jokes and compliments, he saw her face lit up with that megawatt smile he loved.

The fate of the galaxy was still unsure but Jack knew he had done his job. Carter was happier and more relaxed. It was the only thing that mattered to him.


	3. Compromising positions

It was becoming difficult for them to breathe normally.

She could smell the musky scent of his aftershave.

He was trying to control the response of the lower part of his body.

Her left knee was between his thighs.

His right hand lay next to the left side of her head.

Her soft breasts brushed his chest.

The fact that his left arm was still into the air was the only thing that allowed a respectful distance between their faces.

Then Cassie's crystalline voice said: "Jack, Left hand. Yellow."

Crap!


	4. Among the stars

She spent years studying the laws of physics behind the existence of the universe. It was all about numbers, long and complicated mathematical equations that her brain could elaborate so well.

He spent long nights watching the sky through his telescope, letting his eyes wander over the glowing constellations and remembering all the mythological stories created to justify their origin.

They joined the Stargate Program and travelled to hundreds of planets.

They witnessed many of the wonders of the cosmos.

However only now, sitting together on a dock in Minnesota, they truly understood the beauty of a starry night.


	5. Coming Home

"Sam? What are you doing?" Jack told his wife who was sitting on the living room floor surrounded by a ton of paper boxes.

"You're early."

"Sam? Are we moving anywhere?"

"No, I'm just relocating stuff."

"Care to explain?"

"We don't need two studios, we can share your office. We could fix the room above the garage and use it as guestroom instead of the actual one. This way we'll have space for two other bedrooms."

"We don't need other bedrooms."

"Yes, we do."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do, for the babies."

"No, we don't…wait…did you say babies?"


	6. A quarrel and a kiss

He opened the door of the shower and stepped in behind her.

"Jack, I'm still mad."

He didn't say anything, he just removed the sponge from her hand and began to gently wash every inch of her body. Then he reached for the little bottle of shampoo and sank his fingers into her hair, massaging her scalp. He rinsed it out and repeated the procedure with the conditioner.

He started kissing her jaw line, her neck and that very sensitive spot under her ear.

Her knees got weak and she leaned against him.

"I'm still mad!"

"Perfect. Angry sex followed by make up sex."


	7. Turning point

"Sir, there's no time."

"I know."

A force shield separated them.

So close and yet so far.

He had known for a long time that his feelings for her were deeper than he wanted to admit, even to himself.

He just didn't realise how deep they were.

"Sir, just go!"

"Nooo"

An epiphany.

The realisation hit him like a punch to the chest.

A sharp pain stabbed through his heart.

Time stood still.

He couldn't break eye contact with her.

He couldn't leave her.

He would rather have died himself than lose her.

He loved her.


	8. Whispers in the Dark

"Jack!"

"Shhh, keep quiet or you'll ruin my plan! You don't want people to find us here, do you?"

"Do you have a plan?"

"Oh yes! I've been thinking about it all evening but I had a hard time to free you from your crowd of admirers."

"I don't have admirers."

"Sam, on-world or off-world, you always have admirers."

"So, during a party at the White House with the President of the United States of America, you were thinking to drag me into a dark storage room?"

"You betcha."

"Why?"

"I wanted to kiss my wife."

"So, what are you waiting for flyboy?"


	9. Under the Influence

"DanielJackson, you owe me 50$."

"They are again under an alien influence?! This is…what…the seventh time this year?"

"It's the eighth time. You owe me 400$ in total and I suggest that we separate them before things get hotter," Teal'c replied moving towards his two teammates who were making out near the campfire.

_It's not cheating_, he contemplated, _if during peaceful missions like this one he merely suggests to the local leader that his two friends need something to weaken their inhibitions. All the sexual tension between MajorCarter and ColonelO'Neill is unhealthy both for them and the team. The fact that he get money from DanielJackson is just a bonus._

_Yes_, he thought, _sometimes a touch of alien influence is just a blessing._


	10. By My Side

"Come on Sir, it's our turn to enter", Sam said pushing her CO forward a little.

"Carter, do you really think that it's a good idea?"

"You promised! You don't wanna disappoint Cassie, do you?"

"Damn! She has me wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?"

"Of course she has, don't tell me you realised that just now!"

"Well no, but still…I don't know if…"

"Sir? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" she teased him

"No, of course not Major. It's just that I'm not so comfortable about entering inside…there", he replied pointing his finger to the structure in front of them.

"It's Halloween and that's just a haunted house! Don't worry Sir, I'll be by your side."


End file.
